Computing devices are able to connect to a network such as the Internet through a variety of methods. Access to a network is provided through a network service provider. For example, a subscriber to the Internet may access the Internet through a modem provided by the network service provider. The subscriber may attach the cable modem to a wireless router. The wireless router may then be set up to offer access to the network to devices within range of that wireless router. Alternatively, a network service provider may offer access over a cellular phone network, often referred to as a 3rd Generation (3G) or 4th Generation (4G) network. Devices that are authorized to operate on that network may then access the Internet through the cellular phone network.
One type of device that relies on network access is a simplified computing device designed to provide media and other content to users. Such devices may lack the full functionality of a typical laptop computer or desktop computer. However, these simplified computing devices are well equipped to provide content that is tailored to a particular region. Such computing devices are often marketed in developing regions. The content available on these devices may be controlled through an aggregator server that is managed by the organization that sells the simplified computing device.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.